


Ace In The Hole

by Mendeia



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Ceiling Cat Batman, Fluff, Gen, Paranoid Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-12
Updated: 2007-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mendeia/pseuds/Mendeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot, set during season 5's Brotherhood of Evil timeline. Robin gives out one more communicator, just in case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ace In The Hole

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot inspired by the events of "Calling All Titans" and "Titans, Together." I started considering the possibility of Robin using Batman as a sort of "back-up plan" to his honorary Titans, and how that would have played out. Not AU in any way, as I change no events that actually took place in the series, but it's from an unseen perspective.
> 
> Also, this has no connection to my current story regarding the Titans in Gotham City; it's a fully independent version of the story.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Robin."  
  
The Titan's leader moved from the shadows cast by a gargoyle to the open rooftop, facing his once-mentor. He stood with his head thrown back and his shoulders tense. It had been years since he and Batman had stood together on Gotham's skyline.  
  
"Batman." Robin spoke the name with a neutral voice, waiting. A few seconds passed in utter silence, neither hero willing to speak, or inquire first. It was a silent battle of wills.  
  
"I assume this visit is not a social call, or else you would have appeared at the manor, instead of here," Batman said, a quirk of interest in his voice. It was just like the Dark Knight to make a statement in place of asking a question. But he had made the first move, and Robin met him halfway.  
  
"I assume you know about the Brotherhood of Evil's return?" Robin asked.  
  
"And your personal vendetta to take them down."  
  
"It's not personal," Robin said defensively. "It's just part of what we do. No one else seems to be trying to handle them," he pointed out.  
  
"True enough. And so this visit is for…what purpose?"  
  
Robin reached into a back pocket of his utility belt and pulled out a familiar yellow communicator with a "T" emblazoned on the front. He crossed the distance between them and held it out, feeling a combination of shame and duty as he did so.  
  
"We've been handing these out to teenaged heroes all over the world, to make a network so strong the Brotherhood can't get us. But…" the boy wonder gulped and spoke with a note of doubt in his words, "I'm not entirely sure it will be enough. A lot of the honorary Titans are still pretty new to their powers, and the Brotherhood has been operating for years. I'm pretty sure we can take them, but there's a lot of unknowns."  
  
"Indeed," Batman said, looking at the communicator between them. He betrayed nothing, forcing Robin to continue unaided.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure we've got some back-up if we get in over our heads. I know that I can handle this on my own," he said proudly, his eyes flashing dangerously, "but as leader of the Titans, I can't risk their lives on my own pride. I wanted to have an ace in the hole, in case something goes wrong."  
  
"A wise precaution." Batman's voice was cool, but Robin could hear a hint of approval behind it. He took heart and spoke a little more confidently.  
  
"I don't think we'll need your help, but if you've got this, and if it all goes wrong, then at least I know there'll be someone to get us out before…before it's too late. And the only other person I could trust, outside of my own team, is you." Robin raised his eyes to Batman's, asking and daring him to take the offered communicator. The Dark Knight stepped forward and took it, tucking it in a pocket of his own belt without hesitation.  
  
"I'll be monitoring your communications."  
  
"I know. Thanks," Robin said, turning to go.  
  
"Robin." The Titan stopped and turned back, surprised as Batman approached him. "I know how hard it must be, contemplating the possibility of failing as a leader. You have made a very responsible, and, if I may say so, noble decision to place your own independence at lower value than the lives of your friends. It is…truly heroic."  
  
"Thank you," Robin said softly, floored by the unexpected praise.  
  
"And," Batman said, placing a hand on his ward's shoulder, "if you need me, I'll be there." There was something in his face and eyes, something not quite identifiable as "love," but the closest thing to it that ever passed between the father and son.  
  
"I know."

  
-==OOO==-

  
"Take care of yourselves. You know what to do," came Robin's anguished voice over the communicator. After a few more seconds, the device self-destructed in Batman's hands. The Dark Knight had heard Robin's confirmation of all the honorary Titans and had allowed him a small smile in the shadows of his Batcave; the young hero had done well, outdone himself, really. But then, within the hour, it all seemed to have collapsed spectacularly. Batman could only listen as he heard the careful plans of his ex-sidekick fall apart, crushed by the plotting of The Brain and Robin's fatal mistake.  
  
"Alfred," Batman spoke sharply into the darkness, knowing well that his most faithful friend was there.  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Ready the Batplane. I'm going to Paris immediately."

  
-==OOO==-

  
Hidden within The Brain's base, Batman crept carefully until he located the central space where The Brain and his various allied evil-doers were gloating over Robin's capture. Batman smiled grimly at Robin's courage under pressure and his continued spirit and loyalty to his Titans. One thing the Boy Wonder had never lacked was a stubborn streak, and in circumstances like this, it served him very well.  
  
Careful not to make a sound or alert the dozens of villains below, Batman settled himself among the rafters high on the roof, watching. He knew that no one hero could possibly extricate Robin and the other captured teens without being overwhelmed; it was a game of sheer numbers. He decided to wait it out until those below got bored, as bad guys often did, and left Robin unguarded. Then, and only then, would he have a chance to act.  
  
He had only been there a few hours when a fight broke out below. Watching interestedly, Batman witnessed Beast Boy's improvised team resist the Brotherhood with admirable success. Once Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire arrived with reinforcements, even though they could not see it, Batman knew the tide had irrevocably turned in the teens' favor. He nodded to himself, impressed and satisfied by their ability to cope with significant odds with intelligence and perseverance. It seemed they did not need his aid after all. However, partly out of a desire to watch the Brotherhood go down, and partly out of an unacknowledged need to see Robin unfrozen and well again, he remained, and watched the battle unfold. And when the Titans triumphed, he felt a deep, fulfilling sense of pride.

  
-==OOO==-

  
Two weeks after defeating the Brotherhood of Evil, Robin received a package at Titan's Tower with a return address based in Gotham. Unwrapping it rapidly, a yellow communicator dropped onto the table, along with a note.

>   
> _"Robin,_   
>   
> _It seems I will no longer be needing this, as you have been wildly successful in your recent endeavors. Know that should you ever need another 'ace in the hole,' I would be willing to serve, but I believe you have passed beyond any need for me. As I said before, it was a noble decision to ask for help should you have required it, but there also comes a time to recognize that you are as capable as I could ever be. Perhaps next time it will be me appearing on your rooftop for additional support. In the meantime, be well, and may continued and well-earned victory follow you always._   
>   
> _Yours,_   
>   
> _B_   
>   
> _P.S. 'Brain freeze' is a terrible pun. It almost made me cold with disgust."_

  
Setting the letter down and gripping the communicator, Robin thought carefully about the night at the Brotherhood's hide-out. Yes, there had been one shadow on the ceiling that had stayed still, even with all the explosions and flashes of light from the battle. He nodded and smiled. He should have known.  
  
Batman was right about one thing: he no longer needed the shadow of the Bat to back him up. But Robin was not entirely convinced he would ever truly want to be without that safety line, just in case. He folded the letter and tucked it carefully into a pocket, warmth spreading through him at the compliment, and at all the unspoken things between the lines. He looked out the window at the setting sun, the shadows stretching across the bay, looking somehow very like those he knew once upon a time in Gotham. He spoke to those shadows, knowing full well that Batman was far away, saying words he needed to say but could not speak to the cold face of his mentor.  
  
"Thank you…father."


End file.
